


Numb

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi





	Numb

You stand there on the sidewalk, it seems everything is happening in slow-motion now and you find yourself not being able to move. You don’t hear her scream or the impact when her body hits the windshield, the only thing you can hear is the blood whooshing in your ears. And then the car is gone and you see her body lying on the pavement. The next thing you know is that you’re on your knees next to her, tears streaming down your face. You hear how your voice trembles when you softly whisper her name, begging her to wake up but then suddenly regaining strength when you feel your heart is taking over, telling her everything you’ve been afraid to say for so long. 

“I love you”

You don’t know how much time has passed, you’re only faintly aware of the people around you and the arriving ambulance, as you repeat the words over and over like a mantra. And then you feel her hand on your face, trying to wipe away your tears. You look up to see her smiling at you, the numbness falling away as you realize that this isn’t a goodbye.

“I love you too”

Nope, this is a beginning.


End file.
